Una novia no tan falsa
by wachismorris
Summary: hola esta es una de mis primeras historia espero que les guste por que a mi si asi que disfruten
1. confundido

Cap1: confundido

Hola mi nombre es raku ichijo y esta es la historia de cómo me enamore de mi novia falsa

Era tarde ya decidí acompañar a chitoge a casa las cosas iban bien hasta que….

Y después él me dijo que... fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi pie chocando contra el de la rubia y caímos en una situación un tanto incomoda yo arriba de ella mi cara se puso roja y la de ella también y podía escuchar su corazón coordinado perfectamente con el mío muy pero muy rápido me emocione ya que yo sentía sentimientos mesclados por ella desde el 2 año de nuestra relación falsa entonces ese fue el momento cuando me acerque poco a poco al igual que ella cuando nuestros labios se interceptaron yo emocionado no quería soltarme y no se le veían ganas de soltarse a ella tampoco así seguimos hasta que el aire se nos acabó ella fue la primera en hablar -y eso que fue? No sé, pero me gusto por alguna razón yo le respondí, ¿a ti no? Ella pensativa dijo sí, pero no sé porque, pero si me gusto yo pensativo pensé me gustara chitoge o no, estoy confundido, ¡pero de algo estoy seguro eso me gusto y quiero sentirlo otra vez! ¿que fue eso? Y por qué me gusto pensó chitoge ¿será que me gusta raku? No lo sé, pero eso quiero sentirlo otra vez entonces yo rompí el silencio, creo que deberíamos seguir caminando dije y ella asintió con la cabeza


	2. otra vez

Cap2: otra vez

 **Casa de raku:**

Por la noche no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso y como ansiaba sentirlo otra vez, pero no sabía si era lo correcto, así que tenía que preguntarle cómo se siente por mí

 **Escuela secundaria bonyari:**

Llegando a la escuela lo primero que hice fue buscar a Chitoge y después de encontrarla le dije lo siguiente:

Chitoge hemos pasado tiempo juntos mucho tiempo y hemos tenido nuestras complicaciones y buenos momentos felices yo te amo y eso es lo que siento por ti, la rubia casi llorando no dijo nada y solo me abrazo yo correspondí rápidamente a su abrazo ya no estaba confundido yo sabía lo que pasaba yo la amaba la amaba con todas mis fuerzas así que solo lo pregunté, Chitoge quisieras se mi verdadera nov... no pude ni terminar la frase cuando ella dijo si, si quiero yo feliz la bese ella no se molestó más bien correspondió rápido, pero todo se arruino cuando llego una maestra e inmediatamente nos separamos nos vemos en mi casa dije y ella asintió con la cabeza yo era feliz con ella


	3. amor

**Casa de raku:**

Entonces estábamos ahí felices sabiendo que ¡ya éramos novios de verdad! Todo cuadraba bien y íbamos perfecto hasta que….

Oye diego ya tengo que irme dijo la rubia y que tal si te quedas, mi cuerpo reacciono rápido ocasionando esas palabras ¿significa que dormiremos en el mismo cuarto? pregunto la rubia muy nerviosa y apenada, es cierto pensé no lo había pensado con claridad, pero ella acepto entonces ahí estábamos yo durmiendo en una cama y ella en otra yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella y supongo que ella también de mi así que yo era feliz con el amor

 **3 años más tarde:**

me siento bien porque ha pasado tiempo desde que chitoge y yo salimos y las cosas han cambiado por ejemplo ya no nos da pena besarnos y hoy era un día especial era el día que me confesaba


	4. El dia

**Casa de raku:**

Ring se hoyo el timbre y yo atendí de inmediato, casi me desmayo al verla y dije te ves hermosa ella un tanto sonrojada dijo gracias, entonces nos vamos ella asintió y nos fuimos

 **Restaurante elegante:**

Te ves un poco cariñosa mencioné, claro que si tonto dijo golpeando ligeramente mi pecho es nuestro aniversario de 3 años como novios yo respondí a ello claro ya veo inmediatamente me levante de mi asiento y me arrodille ante ella y dije chitoge estos últimos años han sido los mejores de mi vida y quisiera que fuera algo más, a que te refieres pregunto ella, Chitoge Kirgiri dije revelando un anillo con un diamante incrustado te casarías conmigo, ella casi llorando dijo si, si me casare contigo toda la gente alrededor aplaudió y después siguió un beso entre nosotros

 **Iglesia:**

Se oían las campanas y apareció chitoge en su hermoso velo blanco y raku aceptas a chitoge como tu legitima esposa, a lo que respondí si acepto y tu chitoge aceptas a raku como tu legitimo esposo si acepto respondió chitoge y ahora los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia y eso hice fue algo maravilloso


	5. Epilogo

**2 años más tarde:**

Todo cuadra bien somos una pareja oficial ahora incluso tenemos unos mellizos la vida es buena y apuesto que seguirá así por el resto de nuestras vidas


End file.
